Beauty & The Ganon
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: A ton of different stories involving Ganondorf, the King of Evil, and Princess Peach, Mushroom Kingdom's ruler.
1. Cream Puffs: Exploding-ly Delicious!

Peach hummed a happy tune while tying a pink apron around her waist. She then tied the other half around her neck, officially protecting herself from any messes that were to come her way. She was in the kitchen after boredom had attacked and shook the life out of her. The Princess decided that cooking would entertain her and she was right. It was her favorite pastime, but what to make: it got her thinking.

What _should_ she make? A cake? Nah, she already makes enough of those for Mario. Cookies? Too simple. Cream Puffs? That seemed fun and challenging enough. Peach started on the dough for the puffs, grabbing all of the materials she needed. She would stop every now and then, placing a finger upon her chin and looking towards the ceiling, hoping that the ingredient she was missing would just fall from the sky.

While the idle blonde thought to herself, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, stalked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then sat down at a table meant for 6. This table was meant for private conversations or just when someone felt like being alone in the kitchen. The green-skinned god flipped through a random magazine. On the cover was Lucas & Ness, posing for the camera. The two boys held their baseball bats out and grinned, Lucas looking a little more nervous than usual.

Peach began her cooking, preparing the dough to be baked. She mixed the ingredients into a large wooden bowl, going over the recipe over and over and over again in her head. She then picked up the flour and tried to tug it open. The Princess pulled and pulled but the stubborn bag refused to open.

"Aww, come on now..." the blonde whined, pulling on the sides of the bag of powder.

She then looked around the kitchen, hoping she could spot someone strong enough to force the bag open. It was then that she spotted the green-skinned god relaxing at the small table behind her, indulging himself in a Smash Magazine and a cup of black coffee.

"Um... excuse me, Ganondorf?" Peach called, stepping over to the table. "Could you open this flour for me?"

The King Of Evil glanced up at the Princess then set down his coffee. He took the heavy bag from her, grabbing the edges that she'd grabbed once before. He pulled the bag open with little to no effort. The bag coughed out small bits of flour, but not enough to get either of the two messy. He handed the beg back to the woman and she grinned.

"Thank you!" Peach returned to her cooking over at the marble counter.

After making the dough and pre-heating the oven, she put the dough balls in, closing the oven behind her. Next, she started on the whipped cream. Peach wanted to make her own, so she did, adding a bit of red food coloring to the cream to turn it a pastel pink.

The Princess mixed vastly, not even bothering to taste the substance that would complete her cream puffs. She had bits of flour all over her face and unfinished whipped cream dotted her wrists. She stopped mixing to relax her aching hands for a few seconds, satisfied with her work. Glancing over at the timer, 15 minutes had already passed.

"Almost done..." Peach whispered to no one in particular, leaning on the counter in front of her.

A big, bulky shadow was cast over her and she turned around to Ganondorf.

"Hello there... is there something you need?" she questioned, tilting her head almost all the way back to look into the face of the king.

He said nothing, lifting a frightening hand and reaching towards her. Peach's mind went into overdrive, wondering what he was reaching for. Was he going to hit her? Grope her? What was he reaching for? Ganondorf's hand got closer to her face and she panicked, shutting her azure eyes, bracing herself for what was to come.

Nothing seemed to have happened.

She first peeked open one eye, looking at the god in wonder. He had a finger in his mouth and his eyes were aimed towards the ceiling. Ganon removed his finger from between his lips then, glared down at the Princess.

"Bland."

Peach was startled. Amazed, but startled! She opened both of her eyes.

"Bland?" she wondered.

"Your cream is bland." With that, he began his stride towards one of the many ovens that were on the wall.

On his way there, he picked up an orange oven mitt from the marble counter and opened an oven. He placed the mitt on his left hand and reached into the hot contents of the stove, receiving the golden brown puffs. The King placed them on the counter after closing the steaming hot stove.

Ganondorf pointed a finger at Peach, then signaled her over. The Princess perked up with realization, bringing the now ready and sweetened cream to the God. She jogged down to the other end of the lengthy counter, her heels clacking against the tile floor. She stopped by his side, watching as he delicately cut open one of the dough balls and carved out some of the insides of the bottom half.

The breading was then passed to her, and she filled the inside with the pink whipped cream, placing the top half onto it afterwards. The cycle repeated itself 25 times. Cut, carve, pass, fill fill, top, place on nearby plate. Cut, carve, pass, fill fill, top, place on nearby plate. And so on and so forth. After all was said and done, the duo waited in an awkward silence for the cream puffs to cool down.

Peach would look at Ganondorf and he'd look away.

Ganondorf would look at Peach and she'd look away.

They bakers avoided each other's eyes, waiting for the small white timer between them to ring. Waiting in silence began to get agonizing for the blonde and she opened her mouth, ready to begin a conversation.

"So, um... How ar-"

_**RIIIIIING!**_

The timer went off and Peach squealed with delight, reaching a gloveless hand over to the plate of cream puffs. She picked one up and bit into it, her eyes going wide to the sudden burst of flavor. She chewed gently, already tempted to take another bite. Ganondorf stared down at her, watching her stuff her tiny face. His lower eyelid twitched. That... that pink cream... on the edge of her lip. It had to be destroyed.

Ganon glanced around the room, looking for something to wipe her mouth with. He spotted a stack of napkins on the counter and took one, eyeing his target. The tall man reached down, gently wiping the cream from the side of the girl's mouth. She stared up at him wide-eyed, her cheeks still full of pastry goodness.

Peach decided to dismiss the awkward wiping of her mouth, looking at the half eaten cream puff in her hand. She then gawked up at the King, holding the puff towards his face silently offering him a bite. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, raising an eyebrow. Eww. The redhead had to decide quick. Should he take a bite and make her happy? Or refuse and turn his head away?

He wasn't particularly nice, so said the shriveled up heart in his chest; yet he couldn't bring himself to say 'no' to the Princess. He'd defied princesses before, but the way Peach had looked up at him with those big, adorable eyes with the long eyelashes and lightly applied mascara made him make his decision.

He opened his mouth gently, leaning down just a tad towards the cream puff. He hated sweets. Absolutely hated them. But a small bite wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Uh oh."

Ganondorf watched as the blonde glanced behind him towards the wall of stoves. The one that they'd cooked the puffs in was beginning to steam and shake violently. They'd forgotten to turn it off. Peach skipped over to the oven, extending a hand towards the knob to turn it off. The Gerudo snapped into action, sprinting behind the woman and grabbing her wrist as gently as possible.

He tugged her away from the oven and she toppled to the floor, dropping her half-eaten puff.

"Ah! That hurt!" Peach whimpered, rubbing her wrist.

Suddenly, Ganondorf loomed over her and she gave a small 'huh?' before a flash of light engulfed the kitchen.

One explosion came after another as the stove exploded, capturing all of the other idle ovens in the blast. All of the ovens exploded, destroying the kitchen. Two figures were sent into the air towards the afternoon sky, one screaming in fear, the other not even afraid of the blast.

Nothing of the kitchen remained, but the rest of the mansion remained standing tall. Bits of burning wood and metal dropped to the grassy ground, some bouncing once or twice from the impact. The walls of the kitchen had been blown down and a black blanket of ash covered the once shiny tile floor.

From the sky drifted down our two bakers. Peach held onto her open parasol, floating down to safety. Hanging onto her left leg was Ganondorf, keeping his eyes shifted down to avoid peeking up the woman's dress. The King's feet touched the ground and he stood tall. He held up a hand, which Peach sat in, placing her still open parasol onto her shoulder.

The two observed the mess they'd made, watching bits and pieces fall to the ground like rain.

"Ganondorf?" The God made no reply, but Peach knew he was listening. "I wonder what happened to the cream puffs.'

A cream puff hit the grass in front of them with a sickening splat and the Princess leaned over to the God, holding her parasol over their heads. She drapped her arm around his shoulder, laying her head atop his. The last of the 24 cream puffs fell to the Earth like hail and Peach laughed to herself, listening to some of them hit her parasol.

"There they are!"

The incident was actually pretty hilarious. So hilarious, even Ganondorf himself cracked a small evil smile across his lips.


	2. The Tea Party

This was awkward.

Very awkward.

Ganondorf stared down at the white tea cup that was set on top of a plate in front of him. The smell of cinnamon rose from the cup of tan tea and snaked it's way into his nostrils. He wanted to gag, but found it to be rude at that moment. Why was this? He was a villain. He was all about being rude and kidnapping and killing. So why couldn't he just make himself get up and leave?

The King glanced up at the blonde princess in front of him who was sipping contently at her own cup of tea.

Oh. That's why.

He didn't want to offend the sweet woman who had invited him in the first place. He couldn't bring himself to. Her small, frilly invitation had wrapped around her big innocent eyes, her high, angelic voice and her pleading pout. Peach's begging. It was super effective. A little too effective. If it were enough to crush Ganondorf, the King of Evil, into submission, imagine what she could do to the world.

She could probably gain weapons of mass destruction if she wanted to.

"Ganon? Is everything alright?"

The green-skinned other snapped from his thoughts, looking into the worried face of the Princess.

"You were staring at me." she explained, popping yet another sugar cube into her cup.

The god made a low growl, then looked towards the double doors on the far left side of the room. Come on... get up and leave!

"You're thinking about leaving, I see... Well, I know you have evil things to do and world-wide destruction to plot so, you can go." Peach said, sadness hinted in her voice. "It's alright with me."

Ganondorf wanted to stay and he couldn't remember getting up. He couldn't remember shouting something mean and terrifying to the Princess. He couldn't remember pouring hot tea into her lap, then breaking a couple of cups. He couldn't remember leaving her quarters. He couldn't remember slamming the door behind him.

Everything was all a blur.

Once he'd stepped outside, he could see again. Why on earth was he outside? He could've sworn that he had stayed with Peach. Well, at least he was out of there. Perhaps he'll go and terrify the other brawlers with Bowser. Before he could step off, he smelled them.

The smell of salty tears.

The smell was all so familiar. Killing and putting fear into people was his forte and majority of which cried, leaving the scent fresh to his nose. Ganondorf sighed to himself, realizing what had happened. He let his evil control him and he knew what to do to make things right. He hated himself for it, but it was the only way to get the guilt out of his chest.

He literally put all villains to shame.

Peach sat at the tea table, her hands in her now cold and wet lap. Her once pink dress was stained a light brown. Broken cups and tiny plates littered the floors. Black streaks of liquid fell from her eyes, but she didn't make any noise. She probably didn't even realize she was crying as she was too busy reflecting on what had happened before. The Pink Princess started to hate herself for inviting the god. She couldn't even remember why she invited him. The reason was stupid anyway.

What had she done wrong?

The doors to her quarters opened, then closed. The blonde didn't even bother looking up to see who it was. The person sat down in front of her, but she kept her head down, avoiding any and all eye contact. A loud slurping noise rang though her tiny ears and an empty tea cup was set in front of her face.

Blue eyes gazed up to the King who had frightened her before.

"More." He demanded, his eyes softer than usual.

The Princess grinned widely, before picking up the tea kettle.

"Of course!" she tilted the kettle, but nothing emerged but a few lonely drops. Peach gasped, then removed the lid, peeking inside. "It's empty. Looks like I'll have to make more."

"No. I'll make it." Ganoondorf said, gently taking the kettle from her fragile fingers and heading to a stove on the far right of the room. "Go get cleaned up."

The blonde took a bit to realize what he'd told her, then stood up, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you, Ganondorf. You're truly a sweetheart." the Princess complimented.

"Just go get cleaned up." he growled, his back to her. "And stop frowning. It doesn't suit you."

Following that, the Princess departed, rethinking her choice. Maybe she did make a good decision to invite him to a tea party.


	3. Ankles

**A/N: **I worked on this one for a total of 2 days. In all honesty, I think this story sucks. Bad. But since you guys love it so much, I'll keep writing. Leave a review please and Happy New Year!

* * *

A battle of hide & go seek was commenced upon the young brawlers and Peach. It was something they always did when the weather outside was frightful. Everyone had been snowed in on the shivering January and there was nothing to do but to play with each other.

Ness sprang into the basement while Lucas ran into the kitchen, climbing into one of the lower cabinets and shutting the door behind him. Kirby skipped into Pikachu & Lucario's room, attempting to make himself blend in with all the yellow and blue around him. Toon Link decided to play it smart and tuck himself away in the clean laundry. Nana & Popo were stuck picking if they should hide in Ike's room or Master Hand's office.

"...47, 48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come~!" Peach called from the front mansion doors and the Ice Climbers made their way into Master Hand's office, startling him as they ran in.

The hunt began for the small children and Peach put a finger to her lips, pondering on where to look first. She stepped into the kitchen, her blue eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Let's see... who could be hiding in the kitchen~?"

In one of the many cabinets, Lucas tensed constantly, dreading the taunting sound of Peach's heels against the tile floor. The sound would get closer and then it would fade, leaving a painful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Out of the blue, light entered his hiding spot.

"Got cha!"

Lucas climbed out and was rewarded a chocolate chip cookie for his efforts.

"Thank you!" he smiled.

"You're welcome! Now help me find everyone else, okay?"

"You got it!" the boy took off into the mansion, hoping to find one of his fellow brawlers.

The Princess escorted herself to the laundry room, knowing that someone played it really smart, but not smart enough. She peeked everywhere, even into a few of the dryers and washing machines. The girl thought it wrong but went through everyone's clean laundry, silently pitying herself. She started from the far left side of the room, going in alphabetical order.

Toon Link began to get hot under all of his laundry and sprang upward, releasing his head from the pile of clean clothes and underwear. He glanced about the large room and nearly flipped out when he spotted a pink dress and long blonde hair. He gasped loudly, diving back into the green clothing.

The blonde heard his gasp and turned around, only to spot nothing in sight.

"Hmm..." she whispered to herself, stepping over to the basket as quietly as possible. "I guess that there's no one hiding in..." Peach dipped a hand into the clothes and felt around until her gloves hand came into contact with a pair of tiny ribs. "Here!"

She flicked her fingers against the bones, earning giggles from basket.

"Stop! Stop! I give up!" a small voice called.

Toon Link popped his head up, a smile plastered onto his face. A sugar cookie was put into his mouth and he chewed happily, savouring the taste.

"Help me find the rest as soon as you get out of there!" Peach said, leaving the laundry room. 2 down, 4 to go.

The Princess found herself back near the front doors and there was Lucas with a pink puffball in his arms. Kirby squirmed in his grip, attempting to cheat and hide again.

"Poyo! Poy!"

"Where was he hiding?" the blue-eyed lady asked, placing 3 cookies into Kirby's mouth.

"He shape-shifted into a blue stone in Pikachu & Lucario's room, but I knew something was wrong when I found that it was blinking." Lucas explained as Master Hand floated in with Toon Link and the Ice Climbers in his hand.

"I assume that these are yours, Peach." he pondered, placing the children on the floor.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"How could I not forgive such a good and well-mannered girl such as you!" he exclaimed, using a single finger to fix the tilting golden crown on her head. "Just keep them out of my office. I'm very busy." And with that, he left.

Kirby perked up.

"Poyo poyo poy!"

"You're right! We haven't found Ness!" Toon Link replied.

"I think I saw him sprint towards the basement!" Nana recited, heading toward the basement, tugging her brother behind her.

The others followed, excited to go on the hunt for the last PK boy. They arrived at the dark stairs of the basement, Kirby being the first one to step up. Toon Link drew his sword with bravery even though the pit in his stomach was telling him that he was afraid. Nana hid behind her brother that whipped out his hammer, glaring at the darkness.

"H-how could he go down there...?" Lucas whimpered, sneaking behind Peach's leg.

"You can do it! Everyone else is here with you! Don't be afraid. You're very brave." the crowned woman reassured, petting the small blond boy's head. He toughened up and followed the others down the stairs.

After a bit of rustling and messing around, the children emerged with Ness who took his hat off in defeat.

"You found me!" he laughed.

"Good game, everybody! Come on, there's cake in the kitchen!" Peach smiled and the kids took off, leaving her behind.

Peach stepped off to follow them, but one of her heels slipped upon the tiled stairs and she lost her footing. In the blink of an eye, she was toppling down the flight, screaming internally. She hit the bottom, landing on her stomach. Her crown clanked down after her, rolling in a few circles before falling over, flat upon the floor.

The Princess sat up onto her bottom, surrounded by darkness.

"Ow... that hurt..." she whispered and grabbed her crown that was next to her. The blonde attempted to stand but a sharp pain near her foot pulled her back down. She gasped sharply, sitting back on the floor. "M-my ankle..."

Unable to walk, there was only one thing she could do. Call for help.

"Help! Anybody?! Can anyone hear me?!" Peach screamed, shivering in the cold, dark basement. "Somebody please help me!"

After nearly 5 minutes of yelling for help, Toadstool gave in, her throat refusing to make any more noise. She whimpered under her breath, for once believing that no one would come save her. Not even her plumber, Mario. She began to tell herself that she was to freeze to death in the basement, her ankle being the reason she'd gone missing for days.

The thoughts made her cry, wet trails falling down her cheeks. Peach sobbed, wiping away her tears with the back of her gloved hands. It was all over.

A familiar sound of clanking armor caused her to open her eyes in wonder. Someone was coming into the basement!

"Excuse me! Can anyone up there help me?! Please?"

A tall, dark figure came into view and Peach's hope went down. The King of Evil had heard her. Ganondorf had heard her. And the blonde thought for sure that he was going to leave her there, him being as evil as he was. A purple light emitted from his hand, illuminating his features. Peach remained in her spot, afraid of what was to become of her, now that she was helpless against the god.

He stepped down the stairs, the purple light getting closer. The azure-eyed girl covered her eyes, trembling with fear. Ganondorf was coming closer and there was nothing she could do. He was going to hurt her. He just was. She knew it. She was defenseless.

Her crown was placed upon her head and two hands sneaked their way under her armpits. Peach was lifted up with ease like a child then carried bridal style up the stairs. Emerging back into the light, the Princess uncovered her eyes, gazing up at her... hero?

"Thank you, Ganondorf!" she cheered.

The Gerudo didn't peek down at her and kept walking forward.

* * *

"She has-a a sprained ankle." Dr. Mario noted, going over some papers in his hand.

"Oh no! How long will I be unable to walk?" Peach wondered, fear plastered on her face.

"Only about-a three months." the Doctor explained, wrapping a bandage around the Princess ankle. "Until-a then, you need to stay-a off of it."

Peach hopped down from the bed, standing on one foot. She attempted to catch her balance only to fall into a muscular chest. She was picked up again and Dr. Mario nodded in approval.

"Perhaps you won't need crutches with Ganondorf around..."

* * *

The awkward duo spent a lot of time together. Ganondorf helped Peach everywhere she needed to go. He assisted with the cooking she wanted to do and even escorted her to and from bed. One embarrassing day, Link spotted him sitting next to the ladies' room.

"Um... what are you-?" but before he could finish his sentence, the sound of the toilet flushing occurred to him and Peach hopped out of the bathroom, a blush spread across her face.

"Thank you so much." she giggled, standing on her right foot.

Ganondorf said nothing, getting up to his feet and picking her up once more. He escorted the Princess elsewhere, leaving the green hero in awe.

* * *

3 months came and went. The two had bonded greatly and were seen everywhere together. The month of April brought flowers along with it, allowing everyone to frolic in them when they pleased. During once of these days, Peach was eager to sit outside on a bench with a cup of tea. The God didn't find it entertaining, but she insisted that he stayed with her.

They relaxed on the bench, a small cup of tea in each of their hands. The two enjoyed the sight of the beautiful flower bed and the open field. The blonde sipped her tea and scooted closer to Ganondorf.

"My ankle will be fully healed tomorrow..." The Princess announced.

"I am aware." he responded, keeping his eyes on his cup of tea. "It's a shame."

"Hmm? Why?" the Princess wondered, turning to look at him.

"Our bond. It will be broken."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. The Gerudo actually enjoyed taking her everywhere!

"Don't feel that way." Peach whispered, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "We can always bond with each other. In fact, we'll be best friends."

The redhead attempted to ignore the pink girl's adorable gestures, but couldn't bring himself to. He never really had anyone to call a friend before.

"Thank you for helping me, Ganondorf." Peach grinned.

Ganon lifted a hand behind her, then placed it upon her arm, rubbing her upper arm gently.

"You're welcome."


	4. Sorry

This just wouldn't do. Not at all. Fox & Lucas were up against Ganondorf and Peach, but Fox was having his way yet again. He was pushing the Princess around and hadn't fallen off yet. Everytime he was knocked off of the stage, he grabbed an edge and pulled himself back on, frustrating the awkward team. Lucas had fallen off once and Peach had fallen off twice herself, but Ganondorf and Fox were not going to give up.

Peach had just respawned for the 3rd time this match and actually, she was fed up with the Star Warrior's persistence. The blonde floated to the ground with her parasol and it was then that she spotted a bob-omb that dropped to the stage unlit. Ah ha. A bob-omb thrown at full speed was enough to knock anybody off, no matter what their damage level.

The Princess giggled evilly to herself, picking up the deadly tool. She counted to herself, listening to Ganondorf fight off Lucas and Fox behind her. Judging by the grunts, the animal was the closest.

"3, 2, 1..." turning around, Peach threw the bob-omb at Fox.

Unexpectedly, the kitsune dodged it and everything went spiraling down in slow motion. Lucas ducked and the bomb kicked it's tiny yellow legs and exploded, making contact with the King's chest. He flinched, then flew off of the stage. Peach threw her hands over her mouth with a gasp as she heard his scream of agony. Not only that, but he didn't respawn. Devastation began to set in.

* * *

After hours of waiting, the news came back that the god had been hospitalized. He was removed from any and all upcoming matches and was forced to stay in bed. The blue-eyed other found herself being removed from upcoming matches as well. She had requested it. She didn't know if she could fight, knowing that a friend of her's was suffering.

Days passed and Peach could barely sleep at night. Her roommate Zelda had found her up late one night, sitting in bed and staring into the darkness. The Hyrulian sat up, turning on a lamp that was between the two. She became even more worried, realizing that the blonde's eyes were wide with terror.

"Peach?" No response. "Peach."

"Y-yes?" The azure orbs fell normal again as her head snapped over to Zelda.

"Are you alright? You look afraid. You were even acting weird at the tea party today."

"I-I... Ganondorf..." was all Peach could sputter out before looking down.

"I see. You still have guilt in your heart." Zelda spoke. "Just go apologize. He may be evil, but he'll accept it. I know he will."

"But he's in so much pain. I hurt him terribly..."

"He's strong. You are too." Zelda whispered. "He'll accept it."

* * *

The next day after getting dressed, the Pink Princess made her way to the hospital wing of the mansion. In her small fingers were a couple of wilted roses. She knew he enjoyed anything dead so, dead flowers had to do the trick. Peach whispered to herself, trying to think of a way to apologize to Ganondorf.

"'I'm sorry for hitting you with a bob-omb and nearly killing you.' No, that's not it. I'll never get this right!" Before another word escaped her mouth, she bumped into a tall, bulky figure.

Glancing up, she froze.

Ganondorf stood before her, bandages around his bare chest. His eyes grew softer at the sight of Peach, but she was too busy stuttering to notice.

"Uh... u-um... Ganondorf... I... well, I..."

The god watched her in confusion, wondering what she was trying to say. He didn't speak, but let her continue with her stammering.

"I-I'm uh... I really..."

Peach's stomach was on fire and her heart ran thousand miles a minute. Surely he was going to kill her for such an act and Mario wouldn't be able to do a thing.

"Ganondorf..." she started, staring down at the tile floor. "I'm sorry!"

The Princess thrust the wilted flowers out to him, shutting her eyes and bracing for impact. But nothing happened. Blue eyes peeked up and evil eyes stared back. Ganondorf wasn't wearing his occasional glare. In fact, he was expressionless.

"Do you... accept my apology?"

She waited for an answer and received a hand that pet her blonde head next to her crown. The hand then moved down to rub her cheek and she understood that she had over-reacted. Peach nuzzled her face into his hand, enjoying the soft texture.

"Apology accepted."


End file.
